Crunch Bandicoot
Crunch Bandicoot is a genetically altered bandicoot who was originally created by Dr. Neo Cortex to destroy Crash Bandicoot. After his defeat to Crash, Crunch had a change of heart and now tries to be a positive role model to children. He has become Crash and Coco's friend and protects them from harm, living with them like a brother (and sometimes refers to himself as one, calling himself their "big brother"). History ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' Under Cortex's command, Crunch was forced to battle Crash multiple times in the game, and each time he would use the powers of an evil Elemental mask to assist him. However, using the energy from Power Crystals, Aku Aku was able to seal away each Elemental mask and forced Crunch to seek the help of his creator. After the final boss battle, Crunch is accidentally freed from Cortex's mind control and has a change of heart, escaping with Crash from the villain's space station. Afterwards, Crunch thanks Crash and his allies for saving him. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Crunch made a brief appearance during the intro of the game's first boss fight. He is seen wearing an birthday hat and holding a cake. ''Crash of the Titans'' Crunch is seen hanging out with his friends in front of Crash's house when Cortex's airship appeared and kidnapped both Coco and Aku Aku. Cortex then fires a freeze ray which hits Crunch and freezes him from the neck down. Crunch then spent most of the game frozen in place until the ending when he finally breaks free after Cortex's Doominator robot collapses right beside him. ''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' Crunch became one of the unfortunate victims of the NV entertainment devices. Transforming him into an monsterish version of himself under the control of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. When Crash and Aku Aku confronted N. Brio at the junkyard, the doctor orders Crunch to destroy them. But the heroes take control of Crunch and make him attack N. Brio instead. After N. Brio's defeat, Crash managed to pull off the NV device from Crunch's head which reverted him back to normal and restored his free will again. Other Games ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' Crunch was captured along with Coco and Fake Crash by Dr. Nefarious Tropy and brainwashed by N. Trance to help the pair achieve world domination. Crunch was outfitted with a shield, gun and jetpak before facing off against Crash in an aerial battle. Crash managed to defeat Crunch and free him from mind control once again. Crunch would then then aid Crash and become a playable character in the game's Atlasphere levels. After Crash defeated N. Tropy, Crunch and the others take a photo together as a memento. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Crunch is one of the playable racers on Crash's team. He is also one of the few available racers in adventure mode. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' Crunch served as an NPC and the host of some mini-games Crash needed to complete. ''Crash Tag Team Racing'' Crunch is again playable as one the game's drivers. When merged with another racer, Crunch can use a chain gun turret to mow down opponents. He is also quest NPC in story mode. ''Crash Boom Bang'' Crunch is one of the playable characters in this game. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Crunch returns as an unlockable DLC character despite not appearing in the original CTR. He also has his own unique skin exclusive to the Oxide Edition of the game called the Crunch Robot Skin. He is a Speed class driver. Gallery Crunch_Bandicoot.jpg|Crunch Bandicoot in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. CrunchWOC.png CrunchTwinsanity.png CrunchTitans.jpeg|Crunch Bandicoot in Crash of the Titans. CrunchCTTR.png|Crunch Bandicoot in Crash Tag Team Racing. CrunchCNK.jpeg|Crunch Bandicoot in Crash Nitro Kart. CNKCrunchGBA.png.png CFCrunch.png Nitro-FueledCrunch.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Magic Category:Sidekicks Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Creation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Knights Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless